A Night To Remember
by LadyTrunks
Summary: Pietro/Rogue/Remy What do control, alcohol, and three mutants get? One very confusing morning after. *Read the note inside*
1. Part 1

A Night To Remember  
By Lady Trunks

AN: _Please Read_!! This fic deals with adult situations (though nothing too graphic, more implied), and **Male/Female/Male **Relationship. To be even more precise, a threesome. To be even more precise, Remy/Rogue/Pietro. If this bothers you, please don't read it. Just so you know, I really don't believe if Rogue got control of her powers she would suddenly become a slut. But I do know that if **_I_** had the chance of getting Pietro or Remy (or Pietro and Remy, even better ~_^ ) I would totally jump at it. And though some of it might be serious, over all keep in mind that it's supposed to be more fun than realistic. And if you feel the need to flame me go ahead. Depending on my mood I might cry, or just as likely be extremely proud. And if you flame me but don't leave a name I will be forced to mock you… That's the deal. ^^ 

****

Dedicated to Roguechere- I had pretty much given up on continuing this (and even posting it for that matter) but our constant fights over Remy and Pietro, plus the interesting visuals you invoked inspired me. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to drag Warren in, a threesome's complicated enough, a foursome is probably beyond my capabilities. (And just to set the record straight, Remy, Pietro, and Warren are still mine. All strip poker aside, you tawdry turnip. ^^ Next time invite me!! :P ) 

(Thoughts)  
*Telepathy*  
"Speaking"

**Part 1**

I opened my eyes and immediately wished that I hadn't as the bright light of the sun shot waves of pain radiating through my head. I quickly closed them to stop the pain and thankfully it faded to a dull throb. I cautiously opened them again, this time slowly to allow them time to adjust to the light. Feeling a slight tightness in my muscles, I stretched my arms out to relieve it but immediately drew them back to my side as my arm brushed against something warm in the bed beside me. I quickly took a look and knew that a look of shock had to be on my face. I heard a soft noise on my other side and slowly rolled over to see what it could be. The sight brought me up short. Under such shocking circumstances I did the only thing I could. Pulled the cover up over my head and closed my eyes. One question rang threw my mind, what had happened last night? 

…

…

…

I slowly peeked back out from under the covers and sure enough they were still there. One thing (okay, one of many) was confusing me. How did someone who couldn't touch anyone wind up in bed with two guys? As that question resounded through my mind I groaned at the implications. Unfortunately it must have been a little too loud because the guy on my left opened his eyes and looked straight at me. Those eyes made me suck in my breath. When I had first seen them I thought that they were kind of cool, but up close they were utterly arresting.

His gaze skimmed over my features before he smiled at me, a smile that took my breath away. "Morning, chere." He said huskily. There was something about this guy that simply screamed sex appeal. I recognized him as the insane card guy who had tried to blow me up not to long ago in a fight against this stupid giant robot (I also dimly remembered someone calling him Remy from the night before, which is a good thing because you can't very well call someone you're in bed with 'insane card guy'). 

"Umm… Morning, Remy?" I couldn't keep the question out of my voice as I said his name, something he noticed that caused his smile to widen. I was completely nonplussed, what exactly do you say to someone whose supposed to be your enemy when you wake up in bed with him and another guy? 

Speaking of other guys… I turned my attention back to the other guy in the bed and felt my eyes widen in fascinated horror as I realized exactly whom it was. I did the first thing that came to mind; I used all my strength and shoved his sleeping form off the side of the bed. He hit the ground with a thud, and immediately rose to his feet. "Whatthehell? Rogue,whydidyouhavetodothat?"

"Pietro." I hissed the name. Very dramatic if I do say so myself, "Would you care to explain why you and 'insane card guy' are in my bed?" I couldn't resist calling him that. 

"You don't remember?" He asked me, surprise etched on his face. I glowered in response, but he only smiled at me and damn me if my heart didn't skip a beat. Totally not the response I was going for. "First off, this isn't **_your_** bed." For the first time I took stock of my surroundings and realized that he was right this wasn't my room. But it was familiar… That's when it hit me. It was Mystique's bed at the Brotherhood house, which made sense in a bizarre kind of way. We couldn't very well go back to my room (for the obvious reason *snikt* Wolverine) and as far as I know Remy and the other morons (*cough* I mean Acolytes) live with Magneto, Pietro's house would be the logical place and since Mystique had moved out and she did have a king sized bed… Wait, I can't believe I actually said logical anywhere in conjuncture to this bizarre situation. Besides, being in Mystique's bed was rather creepy. "Tabby's lived in here since then." He said sensing my thoughts. As if that made it any better. "And the reason we're here with you is because you wanted us."

His expression turned slightly mischievous… "You don't remember anything?" I shook my head in response; I thought he was supposed to be quick. "So you don't remember the car? Or the kitchen table? Or the living room floor?" I felt my eyes widen at the implications. We couldn't have done **_that_**, **_there_**, could we have??!!

Remy reached over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him intimately and wrapping his arm around my middle. "You don't remember the shower?" I stiffened at his touch, and shook my head. "I must say petite, the things that you can do with your tongue and whipped cream are enough to make a man go weak in the knees." 

I searched my mind desperately, trying to remember anything that had happened… And all of a sudden everything came flooding back.

~*~*~*~

Ohhh, that was soooo much fun. If you have ideas or something you want to happen, let me know. Since I have so many fics I'm currently working on, I probably won't update this for a while (depends on the number of reviews most likely). I would be willing to reprioritize, but I really have no idea how this will go over and I know that some people want me to work on my other stories, so… Tell next time.  
~LT 


	2. Part 2

****

A Night to Remember  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 2

AN: Read the warning in the last chapter, same thing goes. 

Wow, I am so happy. I must say that is the best response that I've gotten to a single chapter, so I decided to update. If the reviews keep coming like that I will be forced to update at a regular pace. ^^ Now the responses to the reviews.

Still dedicated to the hussy Roguechere- Okay, first off it was totally not a delusion or a shape shifter. And as good as Mystique is with her mutation, I really doubt that she could manage to be Remy, Pietro, and Warren all at once… Or do those things they do oh so well. And I'm glad they enjoyed it, but you should not being using **_my_** writing to mack with **_my_** guys!!! . Also make note, as soon as (if) I get my internet connection back I'm going to email you every 10 minutes for status on your writing, so you better be getting to writing. Other wise you may have to leave the guys alone, until it gets done (I know, a fate worse than death, but there you have it). ^_^

****

Rouge Maverick- Okay, I can live with strange. ^^ 

****

Neurotic Temptress- Now that is a great review. ^_^ And implications are so much fun. And yes, I can imagine it, all to well. Remy and Pietro are my weakness, and I hate having to choose between the two, so I decided let her have both. I want both. I really, really, really want both. ^^ Ah, to live in the Marvel World…

****

Ellen- Ah, you can see it too? Good, I thought it might just be my own dirty little mind… But it turns out I'm not the only one with a dirty mind. ^^

****

Rietrofan- Well, no fluff this chapter but I'll see what I can do in future chapters. 

****

Pie-Chan's Girl- Girl, you are about to start a war. Why won't people just recognize that Pietro is MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU!! MINE!!! First Marvel, then Roguechere, now you. ~_^

****

Nightshade- You haven't realized yet that I'm addicted to cliff hangers? I can't help it, they just happen. And unfortunately it will probably stay PG-13. If I could write smut, I so would for this fic. But I just don't have the talent for it. -.- If I happen to get a little to… carried away, will you point out that I need to up the rating because I never know what rating's right?

****

Eileen Blazer- *lol* I never intended Pietro's being kicked out of the bed that way. It really only was because she knew him better. And I adore Pietro so I really don't think he'll be getting the boot. The whole point was the three so I didn't have to decide between Pietro and Remy, because I love Rietro and Romy, so I decided what the hey, Romietro (or some other suitable anagram). ^_^ But if it makes you happy to imagine Pietro being kicked out of picture, you go girl. 

****

Xjubex (I made note of the change ^^) - Glad your liking it. And this is a pretty quick update for me recently. ^^

****

Beth- It wasn't meant to be cruel… *sobs* I'm sorry. ^^ But hey, a pretty quick update, right? And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who can see the threesome. And I didn't get any flames. . I think maybe I should feel unspecial about that. And I would have enjoyed saying nee nerr ne neer to someone too. ^^ 

****

CruoGoddess- Well, it's meant to be funny but it might change to some seriousness. But overall I'm trying to keep it light. ^_^ Glad you like it, and hope you love this chapter too. 

****

Anonymous- Now I've got a strange and a weird. How well you all know me. ^_^ 

****

Vegakitty- hehehe, that makes two of us. Lucky, lucky Rogue. But I can't pair Pietro or Remy with anyone else, so I figured let her have them both. She deserves it. (And one review is good, two is better?? ^_^)

****

Laureate- I definitely had fun writing it. And I do have ideas, I just don't know if their brilliant or not. Maybe at least semi-amusing in a smile-out-loud kind of way. And as weird as it may sound since I'm the one writing this thing, I would like to know what exactly happened too. ^_^ 

****

Toothpicksfromhell- Glad to know that it was amusing, and not just strange. ^^ 

****

Ishandahalf- *LOL* As always your reviews are… super hyper. And I think a better question would be what didn't they do… But shhhhh, it's a secret. (hehehe! I know, I know! But I'm not telling. :P Okay, the truth is I don't really know yet, but I'm sure it was good.) 

**Lulu**- Well, not much answered yet, but it is an update. And I'm glad you thought it was hilarious.

**lilly**- Well, I would love to make it more graphic... Unfortunatly I'm not the best at writing that. I'll see what I can do, because I agree that this story definitly inspires mental images that should be written.

**Lynx**- Love the idea. Right now I'm only dealing with the night before, but when (if) I do later that day, I'll try to work that in. I really think the other X-Men's reaction would be so much fun. Sleeping with not just one, but two of their enemies. ^_^

~~~~~~

(Thoughts)  
*Telepathy*  
"Speaking"

I was in my room reading 'Time Without End' for like the millionth time, utterly bored because there was nothing interesting to do even though it was a Saturday afternoon, when suddenly I heard a psychic message shouted (okay, not actually shouted but if you're setting around doing nothing and then someone is speaking in your head, it has the same effect as a yell). *Rogue, could you please come down to my office.* I don't think it was to wild a guess to assume that it was Professor Xavier, even though he didn't bother to say. I have to wonder some times if being such a powerful telepath gives him a god complex, but haven't yet gotten around to asking.

Not having anything else to occupy my time, I decided to go down (I took my time on principal). I finally got to his office and went inside. To my utter dismay, all of the adults were present. I say to my dismay because there are three reasons that all the adults gather: Someone's in trouble (I really hope they didn't find out that I was caught smoking behind the school. I knew I should have drained Kelly!); bad news (maybe Jean got pregnant with Duncan's love child and was going to be banished to a convent in Ireland… Actually, that would be good news. And I guess she would probably be here instead of me then); or good news (see bad news). I don't think I have to tell you which one I was hoping for. 

I saw smiles on most of their faces and relaxed slightly (Kelly gets to live coma free a few more days). "What's up Professor?" I asked taking an empty chair in front of his desk. 

"Well, I have some great news for you!" He paused dramatically to increase the tension, and I fought to refrain from rolling my eyes (the temptation was almost to much for me but I decided to play along). 

"Yes?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward in my chair. 

"You see…"

"I created a device that can neutralize your power!" Beast cut in. The professor pouted at having his moment taken, but I was to shocked by the words that had just been spoken to appreciate it. As Beast went on into a detailed explanation that went right over my head, one thought ran through my head. 'It's about time!' Actually that was my second thought, the first was 'Tonight I party!'

I realized that Hank was trying to give me a small box and my attention snapped back to him as I accepted it. I opened it and saw a lovely silver bracelet. "It's made from adamantium, so it's pretty much indestructible." He said proudly. "And, if it works as it is supposed to, you should be able to concentrate with it on and still absorb the powers of other mutants." 

I anxiously pulled it out of the box and slipped it on. I didn't feel any different, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were all paying a cruel joke on me (they live in a household of mutant teenagers, you know they have to be a little sadistic… masochistic… whatever). As if sensing my doubt Hank replied, "Go ahead, try absorbing Logan." Poor Logan, he always get volunteered to be a guinea pig, as if the government experimenting on him wasn't bad enough. 

I reached over to where he was sitting and touched his arm, expecting him to crumple at my feet (I have that effect on a lot of guys. It's my southern charm, I'm sure.) To my surprised wonder nothing happened (Need to work on afore-mentioned charm). Then I concentrated, on drawing out his power. I noticed almost immediately that the paper-cut I had received earlier healed up (I hate those things so much, they hurt!! Who ever said reading wasn't dangerous obviously never had one!). To my delight, I discovered that if I focused hard enough, I could absorb just the power I wanted, and leave the life force alone. Very handy. I tried to repress an evil chuckle at the thought of all the fun I could have with that, so the adults wouldn't think I was insane. Plenty of time for that later.

After asking if I could be excused I left the room and went up to my bedroom. Kitty was there, and for once I was glad. She was sitting on the bed typing into her laptop, and I went to stand in front of her. She finally looked up at me, and I grinned what I hoped was an evil looking grin and reached out for her face with my bare hand. Her eyes widened and she tried to duck away, but I was to quick for her. She scrambled to get away, but stopped at the realization that I wasn't absorbing her. 

"Wh… What?! How?!"

"Isn't it cool? The professor… Ah, who am I kidding, _Mr. McCoy_ made me a bracelet that lets me control my powers."

"Wow!" Her eyes brightened in delight. "This is so cool. Oh, we have to go out tonight to celebrate." Leave it to Kitten to make anything a chance for a party. But for once I was actually in agreement. 

"Definitely." Try as I might, I couldn't hold back the smile that I knew was crossing my face that would have made anyone slightly wary, and for good reason. Tonight the Rogue was going to let lose. 

~*~*~*~*~

That was actually a lot shorter than I thought, but I'll start working on the next chapter. Hopefully longer, and with Remy and Pietro. You review and I'll write (don't you hate it when people do that? Oh no, does that mean I hate myself?) Okay then, I'm not demanding reviews just suggesting for them in my own subtle way. ^^ And ideas are always welcome, so don't be afraid to share. 


	3. Part 3

****

Dedicated to the queen of denial, Roguechere- Piogmy? It's definitely funny sounding... Do we want to choose a name that sounds that funny? Will people ever take us seriously? I guess a better question would be, do we want them to? And I've been having computer problems for months, but I've adapted. As for why I didn't email you when I wrote this, I figured you anxiously checked for my fics every day. :P Actually, the first chapter had been posted in my forum for a while, so for some reason I thought you might have read it there... Not that you ever go there, but still... I did mention it in SHOFY. And I agree that it is ridiculous. Why can't you just be a grateful loser and except the fact that they love me unconditionally and move on? They'll never be yours. As for the consolation prizes I'm afraid that I'll have to refuse. I am more than happy with the guys I already have. My Pietro, my Warren, and my Remy. And the boys show up in this chapter (kinda). Happy? And what I noticed about Pietro's mumbling was the fact that he was mumbling. What you thought was "IcantevergetenoughRoguechere" was actually "Stayawayfrommeyoucrazylady.MyheartbelongstoLT." :P And yes, he is so sweet. ^^  
**Ruby eyes**- I don't want you to have to beg... But a bribe would be nice, preferably tens and twenties in American money... Unmarked of course. ^^  
**Beth**- Ahh, girl you think entirely too much like me (which is rather disturbing...). I think Pietro and Remy are both the type that are used to seducing girls, so her trying to pick them up would throw them off a little. ^^ Which is a good thing. And let's see if I can fit in Remy and Rogue dirty dancing. Of course then I'll have to have a Rietro one also because it's an equal opportunity fic. ^^  
**Rielyn**- *lol* Yep, last chapter was more of a filler and couldn't be helped. But it will get more interesting soon, I promise. And I'll try to lay off the parenthesis. So, I got a distinct style for humor? Well, that's one way of putting it. Usually the term unbearably sarcastic is applied, but I can't help it. ^^ Hope you like this chapter better, but it's more of a filler also.  
**DaughterofDeath**- New chapter added. Hope you like it.  
**Rogue star**- Glad that your enjoying it. And I meant to update sooner, but have a bad case writer's block.  
**Eileen B.**- You really no how to apply the pressure don't you? ^_^ And come on... I can't understand how you can *not* love Pietro. He's such a cocky little bastard. It's so cute! How can you ignore that? But I guess in the long run it's just as well, because that way I don't have to share (hehehe, Pietro is all mine). But I guess Romy is tried and true. Hard to argue about the couple that Marvel itself said was the most popular.  
**Ishandahalf**- Of course it's a compliment. As soon as I see your name on the review I know it's going to make me laugh. But since you are plotting what you would do, let me know so I can plot it in... And I suddenly had this visual that involved Rogue using Kitty's phasing powers on Remy's clothes... But I can't believe that you straight up told me that you were going to skip parts in my fic... How cruel *sobs*... Okay, over it. ^^ I love Pietro, why don't you love Pietro?? For that fact, why doesn't everybody love Pietro? I can't figure this out. But I wouldn't say your denial is pathetic, maybe just sad?? ^_^ The cure is simple really, I demand that you worship all that is Pietro. (of course this would in no way lessen your passionate devotion to Gambit, which I can completely relate to... Those eyes *shivers*)  
**Emerald Star**- Hehehe. I really want to say something about the awesomeness that is Rietro but there's some rabid Romy fans reading this and I fear for my life... ^^ But Skye is definitely a wonderful writer. If your just getting into Rietro you can go to my site (the links in my profile), I have more Rietro fics posted there. Personally, I think it's the best kind of addiction.  
**Ellen**- The delusion is catching... Pietro is, was, and shall always be mine. You can have... *thinks about who's available* Let's see, I have Pietro, Remy, and Warren. How about Forge? He would definitely be good to have around the house. ^^   
**Wargene**- *LOL* Wow, the pervest? I'm not sure if that's meant to be a compliment or an insult, and since I can't tell I'll take it as a compliment. And yes, the whole loss of NC-17 irritated me but what bothered me even more was the hiding of rated R fics. I didn't even realize at first, and I was in the middle of writing an R fic, and couldn't figure out why it wasn't showing up. But anyways, I'll try to take your advice and keep the dialogs in-character. But if Rogue does seem a little out of character, I figure that her powers really had a huge impact on defining her character, so having control of them would impact her character as well. And of course I write for myself, I just post for others. ^^ And since my fics are pretty much all Rietro or Rietro triangles I don't think that pairing matters that much in the reviews for my fics.  
**Neurotic Temptress**- Bwahahahaha!! You actually gave me fire! I actually make Pyro look sane, and that's pretty hard to do. I'm definitely a pyromaniac... And I'm sorry about Professor X pouting. Didn't mean to scar you for life. ^^ And what's this. *clutches her chest and falls back* Not. A. Quicksilver. Fan. Why don't you just take a knife and stab me, make it go faster. How on earth can someone *not* love Pietro? He is all that is good (even though he's bad... *looks confused* Okay that makes no sense). But he's soooo cute. And that smirk, and his cocky attitude... *drools* I so want one!! He's like Remy only with lighter coloring! *blinks* Hehehe... I think I'm ranting. But anyway, glad you liked it despite no Remy. But he will be appearing soon.  
**Laureate**- I'm glad that I could make the Laura happy. And I hope that the Laura gets over her depression. ^_^  
**Heartstar**- Hmm, a skimpy outfit. You just helped me with this chapter, I was going to have her wear her normal clothes, but you just gave me an idea!! Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
**Ning Ning**- Yes I am continuing it, but I don't think I'll be getting _to_ graphic. More becuase I'm not good at writing lemons than anything else.... Now if someone else was to write one, I would be the first to read it. *shrugs* So far no one has voluteered.  
**Sato no Kakashi**- Everyone takes that a little to seriously... I love Pietro, I didn't mean it to be mean. It was a reflex. I will make it up.   


A Night To Remember  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 3

You know, I can't believe how many people who know me think that I dress gothic because of my mutation, like it's the only style that would serve the purpose of keeping me covered. If that was the case I could have went Eskimo or something, which would have served the purpose just as well. I just couldn't believe that Kitty thought that since I had control that I would suddenly start dressing like her, or even worse Jean. I mean, really. I dress that way because I like it, simple as that. Which is why when it was time for me to get dressed to go out that night I didn't suddenly change my wardrobe and wear something totally unlike me like, god forbid, pastels. However, since it was a special occasion I decided to try a slightly different look. I figured one night un-goth wouldn't kill me. 

I searched through all of my clothes, looking for the perfect thing, when I found them. A pair of black leather pants that hugged my body in what was in my opinion a very flattering way. Next I choose a spaghetti-strap top that left my midriff bare in a deep emerald color that brought out the green in my eyes. Next I slipped on a pair of black boots that added a couple inches of height but would be comfortable enough to dance in. When I was finished dressing, I went to the mirror to do my hair and makeup. I decided that instead of the usual hairstyle, I wouldn't straighten it, instead let it dry in its natural wave and fall around my face. Next my makeup. I gave a wistful look at the white base that I would normally wear, but decided to forgo it for this one day and go for a natural look with just a hint of eye shadow and lipstick.

When I was done, I took a look at myself in the mirror. Not to bad if I do say so myself. Black and green are definitely good colors for me, plus my body was in great physical condition thanks to all those grueling torture sessions with Logan (Training my ass, I think it was just another chance for the adults to work out their previously mentioned sadism/masochism.). I gave my appearance a last glance, and then headed out the door to go downstairs and see if everyone else was ready. 

Kitty in her usual style (she's a motor mouth, plain and simple) had proceeded to invite just about everyone who was old enough, or had the fake I.D., to get in to the club. So besides the two of us, Kurt, Jean/Scott (I call them that because those two were always attached at the hip. Unfortunately it kind of negates my idea about the love child with Duncan, but it could be a ruse to throw us off.), Bobby, and Jubilee (the last two who were fast becoming another Jean/Scott only not as boring).

When I arrived downstairs I wasn't quite prepared for the reaction I got. I hadn't thought that it was that big of a change, but the way they gawked at me you would think that I had had a complete metamorphosis or something. I ignored the looks, and waited impatiently for Kitty and Jean to finally show up.

A few minutes later they finally made an appearance, and we all climbed into Jean's SUV (Which had been a present from the professor. Can you say teacher's pet?). I was jammed in the back between Kurt and Bobby, with Jubilee on his other side, and Kitty, Jean, and Scott (Who was driving, despite the fact that it was Jean's car. Damn male chauvinists!) were in the front. 

Luckily the trip wasn't to long, so I only had to remain squashed in the back for around 15 minutes before we arrived at Bayville's one and only nightclub. As soon as the car was stopped, we opened the door and kind of erupted out into the parking lot. All of the girls began straightening their clothes and checking their makeup. When everyone was ready we made our way over to the doors and to the bouncer. 

I managed to get there first and flashed my license and after examining it for a second waved me through. I waited while the others went through the same process with Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee having to get the bracelets that let the bartenders know that they weren't old enough to drink (one of these days I would have to introduce them to the wonders of fake id's… on second thought, the thought of those three drunk was simply frightening). 

When everyone was through, we went to find a table. Luckily there was one in the corner right by the dance floor that was large enough for all of us, so we made are way over to it. A waitress soon arrived at our table, and I immediately ordered three shots and a margarita. Kurt, Scott and Jean all ordered beers while the other three made do with some soft drinks. The waitress returned a few minutes later with a tray piled with drinks and deposited them on the table. I handed her the money for my drinks, then turned my attention back to the alcohol in front of me. I'm not normally a big drinker, but I'm capable of holding my own. And it was a special occasion… With that thought in mind I proceeded to toss the shots back in quick procession. 

When I was done I noticed the others staring at me slack jawed. "What?!" I asked in annoyance. Like they'd never someone get drunk before? They looked away and mumbled 'nothing'. I sipped on my margarita and looked around the room, searching for some likely candidates to help enrich my 'education'. My gaze skimmed through the crowd, trying to pick on someone worthwhile. Unfortunately, it seemed to be all the usual customers that frequented the establishment, no one that really stood out. 

With a sigh of disgust I turned my attention back to the drink in my hand and to my surprise found that it was almost empty. I looked around searching for the waitress but she was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, I stood up and walked over to the bar. I flashed a smile at the cute bartender, which he returned before coming over to get my order.

"What can I get for you?" It may have just been my imagination but it seemed that he was offering more than just drinks. Finally, someone with potential!

"I'll have one of those blue things with the umbrella and a Margarita." He flashed another slow smile before turning to make the drinks. 

I was standing there waiting when a voice came from slightly behind me and to the right. "How about I buy you a drink?" The voice asked. I remained sitting there, not even bothering to look at the guy as I prepared a scathing retort (slightly slowed by my previous consumption) when another voice, this one from the left distracted me. "I think the petite would rather dance with me." 

I spun around, ready to give the both of them a piece of my mind when I stopped short. I was staring at two very attractive, **_very familiar _**faces. 

~~~~~

If it seems a little forced, it was. I have the worst case of writer's block. But I'm trying to work around it. And I'm sure you all know who the two guys are. 


	4. Part 4

****

A Night To Remember  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 4

Yep, still dedicated to Roguechere. You always manage to make me laugh. Your denial is so amusing. And I don't like the term slut, how about morally flexible? Sounds better. And SHOFY= Still Holding Out For You. A little fic I wrote once upon a time. And I don't know why you would say that Warren fancies himself to be a player, he hates to even leave my site. I have to push him out the door to get my "alone time" with Pietro. But now that you've graciously given up the guys, I have nothing more to say... Except, are Logan and Mystique working out to your satisfaction?

Forgive the lack of Remy's accent. Please? I know I would just butcher it. Maybe when I'm finished I'll get someone who's actually good at that stuff to go back and fix it. Author notes at the end… ^^

(Thoughts)  
*Telepathy*  
"Speaking"

I recognized them immediately, despite the alcohol I had consumed. The first one was Pietro Maximoff, whom I had once lived at the Brotherhood Boarding house with when I was still part of the 'dark' force. Though I didn't know the name of the other guy, I recognized him as one of Magneto's new lackeys. In fact, in a battle not to long ago he had tried to blow me up with some playing card. The King of Hearts indeed. 

As soon as I recognized who it was, the first thought that went through my head was 'Hell No!'. I had been hoping for a peaceful (okay not necessarily peaceful, but still…) night out and the last thing I needed was to run into the enemy. The enemy who, for some reason, seemed to not recognize me. Not to mention they possessed the sheer audacity to hit on me. Simultaneously! It was beyond aggravating… despite the slight feeling of flattery that it invoked. And it was slight. SLIGHT, I said. 

Okay, so maybe I was flattered, but that didn't mean that I was actually considering taking them up on the offers. It didn't matter that they were two hot guys. Very hot mutant guys. But as I said, it didn't matter. I had my standards! And they did not include flirting with people that have tried to kill. Even if they were very, very hot. Quite possibly the two hottest guys in this bar. Damn standards anyway! 

"Not interested." I calmly informed them both. I'm glad my voice came out so steady, it almost convinced me. 

"Ah, chere, your refusal hurts Remy." The card guy said, flashing me a flirtatious smile that had the rather embarrassing impact of causing my breath to hitch. This guy could write a book about charm. Charm that I absolutely refused to succumb to. 

"And who, exactly, is Remy?" 

"That would be me. And you are?" That smile again… He was definitely good.

I was about to reply something along the lines of 'not interested' when Pietro finally spoke. "Rogue? It is you! What the hell? Go put some clothes on!" 

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but blink, trying to figure out what on earth would make him say something like that.

"What are you trying to do, kill everyone in here?" It took me a second to figure that out, when I realized that he was referring to my absorbing power. It shouldn't have taken me that long, maybe the alcohol was starting to affect me after all. 

"I have no intention of sucking anyone dry. At least not with my mutant power." As soon as the words escaped I shot my hand up to cover my mouth. I saw both of their eyes widen in surprise and knew that the look must have been mirrored on my face. Now where on earth did that come from? I think saying the alcohol was starting to kick in would defiantly be a safe bet. "I can control it. No more sucking the life out of people. I think I need another drink." I said it casually as if it was no big deal. With that I spun back around to the bar and grabbed up the two drinks the bartender had sat on the table for me. Without a second thought I picked up the blue drink, I don't know what it's called but I like the umbrella, and took a huge gulp. 

"Rogue?" Pietro questioned from behind me. I ignored him and took another sip of the drink, frowning down into the cup. I spun back around to face them. 

"Does this taste right to you?" I pushed the drink into his hands. He took a small sip then shrugged. 

"What's it supposed to be?" He asked, taking another drink. 

"I have no idea." I shrugged again before I grabbed up the other drink, a margarita, and took a drink of it. 

"So how am I supposed to tell if it tastes right if I don't know what it is?" He asked, taking the seat beside me. Remy took the stool on my other side.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know everything?" I grabbed the drink away from him and shoved him the Margarita before handing the blue drink to Remy. "Does this taste right to you?" 

He looked like he was going to say something, but instead just took the drink and tasted it. "Yep, there's definitely something wrong with it." 

I looked at him, before taking the drink back and staring intently at it as if that would reveal to me what was wrong with it. After a second, and another drink, I gazed into his shaded eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure. It's not bourbon." 

"Oh." I pondered that for a second. "Was it supposed to be?" 

"Of course chere. It's the best alcohol." 

"Okay. Sugar!" I called out to the cute bartender. He turned and flashed me a smile letting me know that he had heard and finished with his customer before coming over. 

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" He asked, completely ignoring the guys beside me. 

I giggled slightly at the compliment before stating my order. "I need three bourbons, five shots of vodka, two more margaritas and one of those blue things." 

[][][][][][][][]

Well, if you couldn't tell Rogue is well on her way to becoming thoroughly sloshed. Oh, the dangers of alcohol. And now the 'oh so long' author response. 

Goldylokz- I feel so... cheap! Honestly, when I first started the third chapter I wrote Rogue wearing exactly the usual, same makeup and everything. But then I decided that I didn't want them to recognize her when they first hit on her, and I thought the clothes (since she always wears the same thing) would be a give away. So I had to go back and change it. But I have every intention of Rogue returning to her normal gothic glory. What else can I say but I'm sorry. Please forgive me. ^_^

Ishandahalf- *lol* Okay. Don't you just hate when that happens. Well, you don't have to worship all the wonderfullness that is my sexy speed demon. Why? Because it would get crowded. Besides I tend to be extremely possessive. *glomps onto Pietro* MINE!!! As long as you don't hate him, were good. We can't have any hate, it messes with the vibes. So, on a final note, read this... Of course if you're actually reading this I'm assuming that you read the rest but you can never be sure. Maybe you just go and read the author notes?

Catgirl Rahen- My thoughts exactly... What could be better than Pietro and Remy? Except maybe Pietro, Remy, and Warren, but then that's just me. ^^ I think maybe I have a fetish for guys with wings... Something to look into at least. 

Zoey- Glad you love it. ^^

Pie-chan's Girl- Crazy is such a strong word... Even if it fits. ^^ Glad you like the site. And Pietro is so mine. Why just a few minutes ago he was telling me that I was the only girl for him and that... Well he got kinda distracted there, but I think you get the point. MINE!

toothpicksfromhell- Yes, that was exactly why. But then I saw that you reviewed and I said to myself, "I must update now!" I, too, have see the light. ^^ Yep, you convinced me. 

Lynx- Next chapter here. Hope you enjoy. 

wink- I thought I was being a bit subtle about who they were... Batman and Robin of course! Or not. ^^

Tokyobabe- Sorry you had to wait. Hopefully no lasting problems from it. ^^ I'll try to update sooner. 

Carla- Why you hadn't found it I don't know. And I think ages was a little to severe. How about semi-ages. Or maybe just one age? But it is continued, so yay for that. 

Icy Flame- ICY! Long time. Where have you BEEN?! Well, I worked around it. I'm seeing about a change in muses. I'm thinking Morph, he's such a cutie. Hopefully that will get rid of the writer's block. And I'm trying to keep Rogue, still Rogue, but it gets kinda hard when she's inebriated. ^^ But fun. 

Cinderelly- Continued. I am nothing if not obliging. I think... Let me get back to you on that. 

buffyangelus- Not exactly soon, but updated. Hope you like... And if not that you lie to me and tell me that you do. 

Latin Rose- I really how you're still alive. I didn't realize it was a matter of life and death... My bad? I hope this takes away some of the suspence. A little? Maybe?

simone- Updated... Of course you probably knew that by now, but I do tend to state the obvious. 

Rogue Star- The ultimate compliment! Not bad considering. ^^ You can't beat that. 

Lady Aurra- Hahaha -- my mocking laughter. ^_^ You know he's mine, just admit it. Why does everyone feel the need to try and steal *MY* guys. There's plenty to go around. Just not Warren, Pietro, or Remy... Or Morph. He's my newest addition. ^^

jskullguy- Wow, and I thought my list was long. But at least of your list of 11 none of my three were on there. ^^ So, some Remetro. We'll see. I've never really written slash except the Rogue/Wanda I'm writing with someone else. And it also depends on where the story goes... But I'll keep it in mind. ^^

Morphimal- ^_^ I just love it when someone compliments my technical skills. I can just see all my English teachers shocked to find I was actually paying attention. ^^ Does a happy dance. I. Can. Conjugate. Verbs. I. Can. Conjugate. Verbs. ^^ As for the writer's block, I'm getting used to writing through it. My muse went on strike until the WB starts showing new episodes. That's what I get for picking a temperamental Toad for inspiration.

Eileen Blazer- It's good that you would rather dance with Remy... That leaves me Pietro. And I have yet to write an Evo fic that Pietro isn't a main character (or finish one that wasn't a Rietro for that matter). But I like to read Romy, so I'm *compromising*. And whether you realize or not, your review gave me an idea for this chapter... So, it's all your fault. As for Pietro being slightly attractive... That's like saying Remy is slightly sexy. I dub thee the 'Queen of Understatement'. ~_'

Beth- Woo hoo! Finally someone acknowledges that I'm a great mind. ^^ So, tell me what I'm thinking now! On second thought, some things are best not voiced. Like what Rogue is probably going to say to the bartender in the next chapter... ^^ But shhhhh! That's a secret. 

Ellen- I'm not taking all the good ones... Just Pietro, Warren, and Remy (on time-share. Popular guy is Remy). Oh and Morph. And AoA Magneto... And Chamber, but that's all. Plenty to go around. 

Neurotic Temptress- *lol* A club for transsexuals? That's almost as bad as my bro's girlfriend asking me if they were like the Power Rangers. You can imagine my indignation. THE POWER RANGERS!! As for your cure for writers block, wouldn't work because I'm allergic to pain. It hurts me. But if I could just get Pietro and Remy alone with a bottle of chocolate syrup and some whip cream... Um, what were we talking about again?

Emerald Star- Ha! Do it! Everyone should write at least one Rietro... Or ten. Yep, ten! Glad you like the site (which desperately needs updated . But I'm lazy.) Rietro's definitely the couple for me... Writing Romy is HARD!

Ning Ning- ^^ Okay, some Pietro/Rogue/Remy interaction, as requested. And hopefully this didn't seem to forced either... I think it's time to trade in for a new muse... Or at least get the old one to show up once in a while. 

Kuhu Ashaka- Glad it didn't seem too forced. Took forever, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. 

Laureate- Triple meow?! Great praise indeed. No dancing yet, but I'll try to throw some in soon. I've never actually heard of that group ( -.- I am so limited), so no guarantee on the song. ^^

Panther Nesmith- The only problem with that is that I worship Pietro with a zealousness bordering on fanatical and if I had to write them in a fight I could in no way risk marring his perfection. So that means that Remy would have to lose, and then I would feel incredibly guilty since I love Remy too. *sobs* But there you have it, I'm not worthy of worship. *sniff* And I've noticed that there really aren't any threesomes. Except of course Haruka's 'X-Men Family', which is what gave me the idea for this pairing in the first place. Other than that, none that I can think of in this section. But I have seen Joseph/Rogue/Remy, Logan/Rogue/Remy, and Logan/Rogue/Scott in other verses. Oh, and I have no intention of killing anyone off. Not even Jean...

Kanshisha Tenshi- *lol* You know, that almost made me put another guy in. ^^ And I plan to have some fun at Scott and Jean's expense. *evil smile* 


	5. Part 5

****

A Night To Remember  
By Lady Trunks  
Part 5

(Thoughts)  
*Telepathy*  
"Speaking"  
**_Song Lyrics_**

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it wouldn't be fanfiction, right? Also, let it be noted that I don't condone under age drinking. It's bad! Don't do it, but if you do, don't drink and drive. People die, and I know this from experience so listen. The great and powerful oz has spoken. 

Dedicated to Roguechere (for now... One of these days I'm going to change my mind :P)- I'm sure you noticed by now that I can't write accents. >. 

On a side not, I've been told that this fic is 'very ordinary' and that I'm not 'creative enough'. I'm still debating whether or not this bothers me... I'll get back to you on it.

____

A few minutes later the bartender appeared before me, carrying a tray of drinks, which he deposited before me. Once again I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked. In fact he reminded me of Tom Cruise in Risky Business. 

"Anything else, beautiful?" He asked flashing me a thousand-watt smile as I handed him the money for the drinks.

"Yes. I think I'm choking. How about some mouth-to-mouth?" 

Once again he flashed that smile, "I get off in a couple hours. Ask me then." 

"Sure thing, sugar." I responded flashing him a flirtatious smile. God this was fun! I turned my attention back to the drinks and noticed that Pietro was staring at me, frowning slightly. 

"When did you turn into such a flirt? And what's with the lack of makeup and different clothes? This control really has completely changed you." 

"What? Surprised to find that I'm not just an interesting person, I have a nice body, too?"

"I'm serious. There was never anything wrong with you before. I don't want you to suddenly change." 

I blinked in surprise, noticing that somewhere in that was actually a veiled compliment. It was… nice? From Pietro? I pushed the thought aside, and reached for some of the drinks. "Don't worry about it Speedy." I passed him one of the bourbons, sent one to Remy, and kept one for myself. "Tomorrow I will happily return to the gothic bitch." I picked up my glass and raised it slightly. "But tonight I celebrate." In response I took a sip of the bourbon… And promptly choked. 

"Ugh, this stuff is awful!" I complained, wrinkling my nose in disgust. 

Remy laughed in response. "It's an acquired taste, chere." 

"It's a taste I prefer not to acquire." I said, pushing my glass towards him. "But you go on ahead." 

"It is pretty bad," Pietro agreed pushing his towards Remy as well. 

I turned back to the drinks and picked up one of the shots of vodka and handed it to Pietro before taking one for myself. Now there's a trick to drinking shots, especially vodka since it has a tendency to burn. You have to take a deep breath, down the shot, breath out, and chase it down with something. With that in mind, I did just that, chasing it with the blue drink that tasted more 'right' this time. 

I looked over and saw that Pietro had downed his shot as well and Remy was starting in on his second glass of bourbon. I glanced over to the table where the other X-Men were sitting and saw that Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, and Bobby had all hit the dance floor. Jean and Scott were sitting at the table and had several empty beer bottles sitting in front of them. This kind of caught me by surprise as I wondered what they would act like drunk. Some how I expected that it wouldn't be a pretty sight. 

I was about to suggest that we go and join them when a guy walked up beside me. He appeared to be in his late twenties, early thirties and positively reeked from alcohol. He had the look about him of someone who used to be good looking and still thought that he was despite the obvious fact that he was way past his prime. "Baby, somebody better call God, cuz he's missing an angel!" The words were kinda slurred, and I could barely contain a chuckle. I noticed Remy and Pietro both stiffen beside me, and for a moment I wondered what they were planning on doing. A very brief moment, before I remembered that I was more than capable of taking care of myself. 

"Okay, sugar, it just ain't gonna happen." I drawled out, intentionally thickening my southern accent. "Because 1) You are way to old for me, and 2) That was the lamest pickup line ever. I mean at least be original… Like 'Can I buy you a drink or do you just want the money?'"

He looked shocked by the rebuff, and Pietro took that as his cue to chime in, "Or 'Your lips look so lonely.... Would they like to meet mine?'"

"Or homme," Remy added, "you could try 'If I followed you home, would you keep me?' It tends to work pretty good."

"And there's the always popular, 'If I said you were sexy, would you hold your body against me?'. Girls love that." 

"And one of my favorites, 'Excuse me, do you live around here often?'" Remy contributed. By this time the man was looking at us as if we were crazy, but by that then we didn't care. He started to back away slowly. 

"And let's not forget, 'I think we must make love on the front lawn like crazed weasels NOW!'. It has a 99% success rate." Pietro called to the retreating man. 

"And the absolute number one pickup line, 'I'm a Love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH!!!'" I called out. I didn't realize that we had gathered a bit of an audience until then when I noticed everyone staring. "Hey! I LIKE IT!" I yelled before turning back around to face the bar. It took me a minute before I realized that Pietro and Remy were both shaking silently with laughter. 

"Love. Pirate." Pietro managed to get out between laughs. 

"Here. For. Your. Booty." Remy added. I hadn't realized exactly how ridiculous that must have sounded to the others until that moment, and it just hit. Unable to stop myself I started laughing as well. We laughed until we were weak and my sides ached. 

All the laughing had made me thirsty, and I reached for the margarita that was sitting in front of me. And I don't know if it was the alcohol or the result of all the laughter but the next thing I new I was singing softly. 

**__**

Nibblin' on sponge cake,  
watchin' the sun bake;  
All of those tourists covered with oil.  
Strummin' my six string on my front porch swing.  
Smell those shrimp,  
They're beginnin' to boil.

My voice began to gain strength and to my surprise Pietro joined in. 

**__**

Wasted away again in Margaritaville,  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,  
But I know it's nobody's fault.

People were stopping to gawk, but I didn't care. I was actually having more fun than I can ever remember having. I shot a smile at Remy who was watching us disbelievingly. 

****

Don't know the reason,  
Stayed here all season  
With nothing to show but this brand new tattoo.   
But it's a real beauty,   
A Mexican cutie, how it got here  
I haven't a clue.

With a sigh of surrender, Remy's voice joined in. 

**__**

Wasted away again in Margaritaville,  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,  
Now I think-- hell it could be my fault. 

To my shock, some of the other people also joined in singing along and others just smiled and listened. 

**__**

I blew out my flip flop,  
Stepped on a pop top;   
Cut my heel, had to cruise on back home.   
But there's booze in the blender,   
And soon it will render   
That frozen concoction that helps me hang on. 

**__**

Wasted away again in Margaritaville   
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.   
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,   
But I know, it's my own damn fault.   
Yes, and some people claim that there's a woman to blame,   
And I know it's my own damn fault. 

When the song ended there was a spontaneous burst of applause and we all jumped up and bowed. I'm going to blame it on the alcohol. 

____

Now that was rather fun. The pickup lines are not my own, and the song is Margaritaville by Jimmy Buffett. Great song to sing with a bunch of drunk friends… IF YOU'RE OF AGE. I have to add it. Okay, I'm trying to keep it brief cause I'm in a hurry. Sorry if I missed anyone, but these are all that I could see.

  
Catgirl Rahen- Glad you like it.^^   
  
Neurotic Temptress- hehehe. I messed up your brain? That's what I was aiming for. ^^ Mission complete. And I was pretty willing to hurt her then too. I mean, the Power Rangers. I think I might have yelled at her. So not the same.   
  
Taineyah- Glad you're enjoying it.   
  
Dark-English-Rose- No need to cry! It's more.   
  
Ellen- Okay, I'm cool with that. And you know what's great? Not only is Morph hilariously funny, he can change into anyone. ^_~   
  
goddess of darkness- I totally agree with you. Rietro is the best.   
  
Emerald Star- Yes, yes. Definitly write one, and I'll read it. Yay!   
  
HoneyBug16- Good idea not to drink. Keep that idea. ^^   
  
Panther Nesmith- Joseph was just wrong? What was just wrong about him? I liked him! He had such pretty hair. Of course I have a thing for Magneto, so it could stem from that. But can't wait to read it... I hope this update was soon enough (like a minute after I got your review). ^^   



End file.
